


Sunkist

by FangirlOfPower



Series: Skylesa/Adalesa One Shots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Baby Mason, But not Jerome fluffy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff is love, Fluffy, HES SO CUTE!!!, IN REAL LIFE, IRL, Kissing, Oranges, Really redundant tags, Sunkist, Sunsets, fluff is life, it's so punny it hurts, puns, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfPower/pseuds/FangirlOfPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Skylesa one shot fluff because there's an extremely large lack of it on this website.<br/>"Alesa, I'm home!"<br/>"Just a minute, Adam!"<br/>Also very punny pun coming your way!<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunkist

Adam shuts the door behind him, shutting himself inside his home. "Alesa, I'm home!"  
"Just a minute, Adam!" Alesa yells from upstairs.  
"I'll be out back," Aam says. He jostles with his dogs for a moment, then step backwards out his backdoor into his backyard. (Wow, like 'Back' much?) He stares out at the lake, its beauty never failing to amaze him. He grabs a cooler he had set out the night before and, after making sure everything was still fine, he lays out the picnic blanket.  
Alesa opens the glass door and makes sure the dogs are in before she closes it. Carrying Mason, she notices the small evening picnic her husband has set out. She smiles. "Oh, Adam..."  
Adam grins. "Mi'lady. Please, sit. We haven't much time before the sun sets." Adam hands Alesa a orange and takes Mason from her. Mason cooes in his father's arms.  
Alesa peels the orange. "Ah, Sunkist oranges are the best," she says after eating a slice.  
Adam lets Mason hold his unpeeled orange. Mason stares at it, then tries (of course) to put it in his mouth. Adam takes the orange from his son and peels it. "My orange has been Son-kissed." He eats a slice.  
Alesa laughs. "Ha! That was awesome, Adam."  
Adam kisses his wife on the lips, the smiles on their lips sharing the taste of newly opened oranges. After a minute, Adam leens back and cockily grins. "...And now you've been Sky-Kissed."  
Mason starts to cry hungrily. Alesa sighs. "Gotta get inside, honey. Duty calls." She takes Mason from Adam and kisses his forehead.  
Adam salutes. "I wish you luck mi'lady. Now I must finish our oranges."  
Alesa goes back inside, leaving Adam to finish his Son-Kissed Sunkist oranges.

**Author's Note:**

> Aw... That was ADORABLE!!! 10/2 potatoes.  
> THANK YOU FOR READING!!! Skylesa really needs more love. I've only found three other mentions of Skylesa on this site. CUMON DOODS!  
> Please lave a kudos and a comment!  
> ~FangirlOP


End file.
